Abundant
by green1234
Summary: A fanfic about Fourtris' life if Jeanine Mattews was caught before she could act on her plans. They train intiates. Rated T. I don't own anything of the divergent world. Just really love it :)
1. Chapter 1: First Jumper

"So, what faction do you think the first jumper will be from?" I ask Tobias to keep my mind occupied. Today's the very firs day of intate traing for me and I'm scared as hell.

He looks at me with an amused look in his eye. He must notice the way I'm fidgeting nervously with my hair. I didn't think he wouldn't notice, but a girl's allowed to hope. It's been two years to the day since I first stepped foot in the dauntless compound. Since then a hell of a lot has happened. Christine got prenant, Will was ecstatic, but Christina wasn't ready, so I went with her to get it terminated, Will left her after that, and she was a wreck for weeks. Of course, two months later he came crawling back like a kicked puppy, and she took him back. I was genuinely happy to have my old friend back, during ttheir breakup, Chris didn't wan me to talk to him, and I respected that.

Jeanine Matthews had a heart attack, and while she was in recovery Tobias' and my suspicions were affirmed; she'd been planning to rage a war on abnegation. Bitch. She was currently rotting in a cell somewhere in the Candor headquarters.

I moved into Tobias' appartment and started working as a faction ambassador, tending to Dauntless' relations with the other factions. I wanted to change things too. I was going to train initiates last year, but Tobias asked me not to, and because I love him more than my own lungs, I agreed. This year though, I was damn well going, which exactly what I told him. I'm going to kick some initiate ass! That thought helps calm me down.

«Well, before I met you, I probably would've said candor, or maybe erudite, but now, I'm going to say... Amity?» Tobias looks at me in a way that makes me ache in a part of me that I just a year ago discovered and started to explore.

_Screw it. _I pull him in by the shirt and kiss him hungrily. He stiffens from shock, I'm not normally all that big on PDAs, but when I open my mouth slightly to let him in, he snakes his hands around my waist,and runs his tounge along my lower lip. I moan sofly into his mouth loud enough so he can hear, but only him. An irritated sigh stops us in our tracks.

«Seriously, you guys give it up or get a room already.» Christina's a bit irratated these days because Will is out by the fence, he is just there for a couple of weeks, temping for some guy who got shot in the leg, but everyone who knows her can see it's driving Christina mad. Can't say I don't understand. «The first jumper's gonna be down any sacond anyway»

I chucle at Chris. «Will's been gone for a while, huh?»

She flips me off, and i crack up.

«Shut up.» She says, but I can see a smile breaking at her lips too.

First jumper was a musclebunt called Trent. Candor. He came saoring down from the roof and landed with a wicked smirk. After that they all came floodingdown, one by one. There are eight dauntless-born and seven transfers. Three from Candor, two from Erudite, one from Amity and one from Abnegation. She's a scrawny kid named Heather. I know, because she went to my school.

«Alright. All dauntless-born come with me and Uriah, the rest of ya, stay here.» Eric shouts after everything has calmed down a little. «See ya later. Maybe» At the last word all the tranfers' faces whiten visably. Only one of them is stupid enough to question Eric. Candor smart-ass-idiot. Of course.

«Maybe?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?» Uh oh.

«What did you just say to me?» Eric's out for blood. Not unusal.

The Candor boy retreats a little «I was just-»

«You were just nothing. Keep your little Candor-mouth shut.» Eric speaks uneccisarily loud and the Candor boy cringes at every word. «There will only be ten of you accepted into Dauntless. Who stays will be determined by rankings. If you got any questions. Don't ask them,» he says, and turn around and walks away.

Tobias whistles loudly to gain the attention of the now fuzzy initiates. «Okay, listen up! I'm Four, and this is six.» I bite back a smile. Everytime he sais it, it reminds me of that day after my final evaluation in his appartment. _Four and six. _Tobias continues to talk, «Usually, I work in the control room, but during initiation, I train transffers.» He looks at me; _your turn._

Before I can start to talk, the same candor boy says «so your names are numbers? Imust say, your parents are not very creative.» I sigh, and Tobias rolls his eyes. _Every year._

«To you, our names are numbers, yes. Do you have a problem?» I say to him looking him directly in the eyes. «Because if I had wanted to listen to you Candor rap your mouths, that's where I would've been.» He shyes away from the eye contact. «Keep your mouths shut,» I say looking each and every one of them in the eye, one at a time.

«What I was going to say was; I work as an ambassador, and that's all you need to know for now. Now if you'll follow us, we'll take you to the pit.» I take a short break as if daring them to say anything. They don't.

Tobias continues where I left off, «One day, you'll all learn to love it. Do it now, rather than later.» At that the two of us start walking towards the pit, with seven initiates trailing behind us.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cafeteria

**Hey:) I just wanted to say that I got some reviews earlier, and they really made me smile:) This is my frist time putting any of my writng anywhere public, so I'm happy you like it:)**

* * *

Tobias runs his thumb in circles along the back of my hand under the cafeteria table. He's been less open with the hand-holding thing while Will's been gone, and I love that he does that for Chris. She still seems to notice somehow, and looks at us longinly. Poor thing. I'd run at the wall if Tobias wasn't here.

We're at lunch, sitting at the far end of a table in the corner. Uriah is also training initiates, and he likes to keep his distance. I do too, I guess, it's just that Heather looks as if though the moon just grew legs and started sprinting around the sky. It doesn't seem like she has anybody to talk to. I feel bad for her. She sort of looks like me; her hair is a couple of shades lighter han mine and her eyes are grayish rather than blue.

I nudge Tobias in tthe side «do you think we should go sit by them?»

He smiles. Like always he knows what I'm thinking about. «Sure,» he says, «but beware,» his face probably looks really serious, but I can see the joke in his eyes, «I'll have to take out my intructor face.» I bite back a smile.

When we sit down at the initiates' table all chatters dies. A Candor girl with short auburn hair whispers something to another Candor whose hair is long and brown. I think their names are Jenna and K-somehing.

I snap my fingers to gain their attention. «Initiation will take place in three stages. We're about to tell you about them, so if you value your place in the factionsystem, it'd be pretty damn smart to pay attention to what you're told.» Both of the Condor girls' head snap up, and they stare at the table with an impressive amount of focus.

«Stage one is physical. We train, we shoot, we fight. It'll teach you what you need to know to be a good soldier.» Tobias says. When I look at the intiates, I want to laugh. Their facial expressions are dead giveaways. The big guys, the ones that are filled to the rim with arrogance, are beaming at the propect of fighting. There are two in particular. One whose name I think starts with an S obviously candor, and one whoser name I'm pretty sure is Nick. Boy, will it be fun to see them lose. Other initiates shows so much fear I'm genuinly wondering what the hell they're doing here.

Tobias continues telling the initiates about initiation,and I tune out. I've heard it all before, and I'm currently busy staring at a red-headed girl who's gawking openly at my boyfriend. She's is so obviously erudite. She stinks of overconfidence and prudeness.

Next to me sits Heather. She seems okay. She doesn't look too scared, thankfully. She's actually currently looking pretty starstruck. Coming from abnegation food to dauntless cake will do that to ya. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as Tobias finishes talking about training.

When he does I say, «You have ten more minutes. Finish eating and come find us, we'll show you the training room and start shooting.» At that, some of the initiates start whispering excitedly. I grab Tobias' elbow, and we walk back to the others.

«You do realize that that Candor over there is totally pining after your guy, right?» Christina says wiht her mouth full of cake. She hasn't stopped talking about the new intiates since we sat back down, ten minutes ago.

I don't say anything. Instead, I wait until I know red's watching, grab Tobias' shirt and kiss him right on. I can hear Christina chuckeling, but I've already tuned her out. Kissing Tobias has that effect on me. I can feel him smiling against my lips. A lot of PDA in one day.

He pulls away slightly and whispers in my ear, «not that I'm complaining, _at all,_» at that I have to smile. «But, why?»

I laugh and look at him. «The initiates were gawking. They needed to know you're mine» I shrug. Seems pretty simple to me.

He laughs. «All right then.» He leans in closer, so that only I can hear him. «I find possesive Tris very sexy.» I shiver runs down my spine.

«Can you guys please, _please, _stop tormenting me. I'm going crazy.» Christina pulls us out of our haze. Uriah laughs and puts his arm around her.

«Will'll be back in three days, Chris, hang on.»

I look down at my watch. It's been ten minutes since we left the initiates. I look a Tobias and point to my watch. He noods, and we get up to yell off the initiates' asses.


	3. Chapter 3: Gun to the head

**AN: I'm sorry if my gun thingies are glaringly worg, but real me is not really a gun person:) Also, I apologize for this being such a short chapter. Kind of got stuck...**

* * *

«The first thing we'll be doing today is learning to shoot a gun.» Tobias says as he hands each initiate a loaded gun. «We'll also be learnig some fighting techniques.»

I take over from where he left off, «Don't point, don't aim, don't shoot your guns until we tell you to.» I look at all seven. I know their names now. There's Heather, of course, Trent, first jumper, the redhead that was checking out Tobias' name is Elle. Even her name is irritating. Ugh. The two candor girls that were whispering earlier, their names are Jenna and Kathryn. And there's the amity boy with the aptitude for arrogence whose name is Nick and, finally, the guy who was surprisingly Erudite. I was sure he was Candor. His name is Sam. And he's standing there with a laoded gun in his hands, eyes closed. Peter-flashback.

I remember Peter yawning on our first day of intiation. I remeber because of how Tobias rected. Gun to the head works even better than coffe in the waking-up department.

Sam's eyes open immediatly when I take his gun from him and put it to his doesn't even have time to look up. «Am I boring you?» I ask. «Because you can leave. You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're factionless.» He gulps and shakes his head nervously, but doesn't dare to say a word. Everybody is watching me. I slowly remove the gun from his head, and give it back to him «In your hand is a loaded gun, idiot. Act like it.»

We get through the first two hours without any problems. They aren't the best shots, but that's what we're here for. Tobias and I show them how to use their guns, adn give them advice as we go. Heather is a remarcably focused girl. When she misses she stops, adjusts her position, and tries again. She hits within the inner circle on her seventh bullet.

«Impressive,» I say, and she smiles. I straighten her shoulders and adjust her shoulders a little. «Now give it another try»

It hits the bull's eye. Her face brightens remarkably, and she thanks me in true abnegation fashion.

«I think today went well. Don't you?» Tobuas drops down on the couch and reaches me his hand. I drop down next to him.

«I think so. Do you think any of them are divergent?»

«It's too early to say. We'll just have to wait and see. We'll known more once we start the simulations.»

I nod. It is to early. We can't be sure until after the simulations anyway, so. No point in thinking about it. What there is a point in thinking about though, is tomorrow. The initiates are going to fight each other for the first time and I haven't got the slightest clue who'll be fighting who.

«Do you think we should pair up the initiates for fighting tomorrow?»

He sighs heavily, but gets up to get a pen and pad of paper.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting

**Yay:) Longest one yet:) Btw, if anybody were wondering, the song at the end is _my songs know what you did in the dark _by Fall Out Boy. Listen to it while you read it ;)**

I'm sitting in the cafeteria downing a gigantic cup of coffee and gnawing on a breakfast muffin and a banana. I only slept for four hours last night. Tobias and I discussed pairings for today for an hour, until we gave up and called Uriah. He was very helpful, even gave us one of his initiates to borrow. A big bulky dude named Grey. He's going to fight Sam, he's not as big, but smart and fast. It'll be interesting.

After Uriah left, Tobias and I went to bed and got some sleep and woke up again three hours later, a group of initiates cranked up on adrenaline laughing their asses off decided our hallway was a good place to be, and did some not sleeping, some more not sleeping and then another hour of sleep. So now I'm drinking buckets of coffee to wake me up. Worth it.

«You're not listening to me, are you?» Chistina sounds really on edge. I think the fact that Will is coming home tomorrow is good for all of us.

I try to hide a smile. It doesn't work.

«Really? Come on!»

«What? I'm just a little tired that's all,» I say, but Chris doesn't belive me.

«You really think I don't know why? I'm seriously desperate Tris, it's been _four weeks_»

«He'll be home tomorrow, Chris. Hold on.» I give her a smile and a big hug and head to the training room. Time for one on one fights. In my pocket is the list of who's going to be fighting who. I reach my hand into my pocket to get it out, and go into the house of bulls.

Nick vs. Trent

Elle vs. Jenna

Heather vs. Kathryn

Sam vs. Grey

The initiates are watching me closely while I write the pairs of the chalkboard. I hear snickers, sighs and cheers. I also listen to what Tobias is saying.

«Alright. These are who you'll be fighting. Sam. You'll be fighting Grey. He's dauntless born, so he does have a little more experience than you, but it should be okay.» The look on Sam's face is hilarious. He looks at Tobias like he's speaking gibberish. «Wipe that look off your face, Sam. Dauntless don't show fear.» Tobias turns to face the rest of the group, «today's fights will be your very first assessment, so give it your best. You'll all be ranked at the end of each stage, and even though it isn't impossible, climbing the ranks can be tough. It's all about the first impression.»

«Nick, Trent? Are you ready?» I ask them. They both nod. I call Nick over. «Okay, Nick. What you need to use are your arms and legs. You're strong. Use it, but don't be arrogant, Trent is strong too» After I send him away to get ready, I call Trent over. «Same goes for you, you're strong you've got some muscle, use it, but don't overuse it. You got it?» He nods. «Good, get in the ring.

«First fight; Nick vs. Trent.» Tobias is standing with his arms crossed, muscles bulging (_damn), _waiting for them to begin. They don't move a muscle, but stand and look at him expectantly. «Do you need permission? Fight!»

Trent is the first to move, shooting out with his fist, aiming for Nick's chin. Nick backs up, and Trent stumbles froward. _Idiot. _Exactly what I told him to be careful with. Nick sees an oppurtunity and kicks him hard in the back, sending him falling to the ground. directly after hitting the ground, Trent rolls around kicking an approaching Nick in the stomach and gets up on his feet. Now they're both standing, carefully circling each other. We wait, and we wait and we wait, but neither of them does anything.

«We don't have all day.» Trent looks at me as I talk, and Nick punches him in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground unconscious. I sigh and turn to the others, «learn from your peers, everyone. Today's lesson is; _never look away from your opponent. _Good job, Nick. Go get him some ice for that jaw.»

Next up is Elle vs. Jenna. I see Tobias giving Elle some advice, and her being _way _too thankful for it. She looks like she's just about ready to jump his bones. Those are _my _bones. Metaphorically. I call Jenna to me, and tell her to use her elbows and knees, like Tobias did for me. I also tell her to Use her head when fighting.

When Jenna moves into the ring to meet Elle, she receives a wicked smile. «Are you sure you have the guts for this, J? You look a little scared.» Damn. The bitch has got the trash talk down.

Jenna smiles sweetly, «No, I'm fine. Just a little worried about you, but you're a big girl,» certainly got a big mouth, «I'm sure you can handle some public for your concern though» Before Elle has the time to respond, Jenna's foot has connected with her side, earning laughs and cheers from the other intiates. Elle regains her balance and looks at Jenna with an I'm-gonna-kill-you look in her eyes, and rushes at her with all her force. I can practically feel how annoyed Tobias is. There's no way this is what he told her to do.

Jenna simply steps aside, and stretches her arm out so it catches Elle in the stomach. She falls face first to the floor, and Jenna wins. She steps out of the ring and receives a high-five from Kathryn.

In the fight between Heather and Kathryn, Heather wins. She's a good fighter, fast and smart. She fights like me, dodging blows and kicks, using Kathyn's own strengths against her. In the end, she wins because she's got good strategy. Tobias must have given her the same advice as he gave me two years ago.

Grey's not here by the time he's about to fight Sam, and I got to get him. When I get to Uriah's training room, I notice he's particularly cozy with a black-haired intiate with a tatoo that covers her hand and wrist. I can' t see what it is, and I can't really be bothered either. I call on Uriah to get him over to me.

He looks up at me and grins. «Hey! Everybody, this is Six. Maybe you've seen her around, maybe you haven't. Anyhow, you could all learn by watching her. She's kick-ass.» Eight pairs of eyes settle on me, and I shift uncomfortably.

«Come on, Uri,» I say and wave him towards me. He goes and grabs a muscly guy by the arm. _Oh_. So that's why they call him Grey. His eyes, they're almost abnegation grey, a little darker. I introduce myself, and bring him to our training room. On the way, I tell him about Sam, and give him some advice as how to beat Sam.

When we get there, Sam's ready and waiting in the ring. Grey steps into the ring and moves like a snake. Before I can really grasp what's happening, Sam stumbles backwards and puts a hand to his nose. It comes away red. Grey attacks him again, but this time he dodges and punches Grey in the gut. Grey doubles over, but gets up again before Sam can make another move. They continue the dance for a long time. Throwing punches and kicks at each other, planning and foreseeing each others moves. Grey punches, Sam backs up and kick out at Grey. They keep it up for almost ten minutes before Grey punches Sam in the face. Hard.

Tobias and I congratulate Grey, and we take them both to the infirmary, they both took a pretty tough beating.

We decide to drop dinner today, and grab some fruit and cake instead. It's been a good day, the intiates did good. Dauntless cake is as good as ever, and I cherish every bite. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. We eat for a while and talk about our initiates. Tomorrow, we'll do some more shooting and play capture the flag. Of course, they don't know about the last part. We talk about other things, too. Like Christina and Will, Uriah and that initiate whose name I found out was Cate. I also found out, thanks to Uriah blabbering to all the guys, that he slept with her. Of course. Uriah sleeps with anyone who'll sleep with him. I think he might be in love with Christina, though. Just the way he brightens up around her. Tobias and I talk about that too.

He gets up.

«What are you doing,» I ask. It's only nine thirty. We can't go to bed now.

He moves over to the kitchen counter and open his laptop. «I think we should dance,» he says and comes and takes my hand.

«There's no music.»

He holds up a finger, «wait for it...» I listen intently, and hear the beginning of a song coming from his computer. It's not one I've heard before, but I like it.

He drags me up from the couch, and starts swaying me to the music. We dance around the apartment. In the living room, on the furniture, in the kitchen, everywhere. I watch him let loose, and we have fun. Before I know what's happening, he's pressed up against me, my back to the wall, his mouth on mine, his hands on my hips.

_Light em up, I'm on fire_. That's what the singer is saying. That's how I feel. Like I'm on fire. Like there's fire in my veins. My hands find the hem of his shirt, and i toss it of him. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to our bed, our clothes in a heap on the floor.


End file.
